Un amor infernal
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Locura y enredos en el infierno, o de como Shiro comprendió el precio de sus buenas intenciones.
1. Oh?

Disclaimer: Nada de los universos de "Hoozuki no reitetsu" ni de "Mononoke" me pertenece. No gano dinero con esto.

N. de A: Dedicado a SirenaLoreley, ¡Espero te guste!

OH?

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó por tercera vez, un preocupado Rurio mientras caminaban en dirección hacia donde residía el mejor subordinado del rey Enma.

"Claro! El rey Enma-sama dijo que no habría problema" Respondió de inmediato Shiro. Aunque internamente también le preocupaba tener que despertar al demonio luego de tres días de intenso trabajo.

Sus compañeros lo miraron como si se tratara de un condenado en dirección a su ejecución.

Shiro les devolvió la mirada aparentando una confianza que no sentía.

Entendía la preocupación de sus amigos.

Hoozuki había demostrado tener un carácter intenso y algo sádico. Si bien no parecía un ser malévolo, era evidente que nadie podía meterse con él.

Shiro suspiró apesadumbrado. Había querido darles un durazno mágico como regalo de bodas a la felíz pareja que estaba por casarse, sin embargo no había caído en la cuenta de que necesitaría la colaboración del demonio para ello.

Algún día, sus buenas intenciones acabarían por matarlo (otra vez)..

La residencia de Hoozuki era un lugar pequeño y ordenado. Si bien estaba repleto de objetos, todo parecía tener una ubicación específica haciendo que la presencia de los tres animales resultara extraña y fuera de lugar.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, rápidamente pudieron divisar la figura del Oni. Con sus cabellos revueltos y una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, casi no parecía el Hoozuki de siempre.

Shiro se sintió mal por tener que despertarlo. Era claro que el demonio necesitaba esas horas de sueño. Sin embargo, no habían llegado hasta ahí por nada.

Ante la expectante mirada de sus compañeros, armándose de valor, se acercó al durmiente y apoyó una de sus blancas patitas en su cara.

La reacción fué instantánea y terrible. La expresión de ultratumba de Hoozuki lo decía todo.

Los tres animales estaban tan aterrorizados con la posibilidad de perder su vida, que dejaron pasar el hecho de que los cabellos rubios que se asomaban detrás de la figura del demonio eran señal de que estaba claramente acompañado.

Cuando por fín recobraron la compostura y cayeron en la cuenta de esto, los tres sintieron que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

" _Hoozuki con una chica?"_

Aunque en el poco tiempo que lo conocían el Oni jamás había mostrado interés en una chica, era evidente que también tenía sus necesidades y una vida privada.

Shiro no podía sentirse más inoportuno, así que en una rápida muestra de su capacidad verborrágica se deshizo en perdones, explicaciones sobre el motivo para despertarlo, anhelos y deseos de por qué no deseaba morir (otra vez) y más perdones, los cuales eran coreados por sus compañeros.

En todo esto estaban, cuando Shiro percibió movimiento detrás de Hoozuki.

" _Oh no!..la hemos despertado!"_

Grande fué la sorpresa de los tres, cuando notaron que el largo cabello, la extraña pintura en el rostro y las delicadas facciones no pertenecían a una mujer sino a un _hombre._

El jóven apartó con una mano el cabello que interrumpía su visión.

La escena frente a él pareció detenerse al tiempo que su mirada hacía un recorrido por la habitación.

Se posó primero en el mono que colgaba boquiabierto de un estante, luego en el faisán a su izquierda quien ostentaba una expresíón similar, pasó por el pequeño perro blanco quien parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios y se detuvo en el sujeto con quien compartía el lecho quien, a juzgar por su aspecto, tenía todos los indicios de ser un demonio a punto de hacer una ejecución.

"Oh..?"


	2. De duraznos y secuestros

De duraznos y secuestros

Shiro agradecía internamente que no estuvieran desnudos. Eso, pensó, le habría agregado un componente más a la ya bochornosa situación.

Los tres habían decidido esperar al Oni afuera de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

"Quién crées que sea..?" Preguntó en voz baja Kakisuke **,** dirigiendo su mirada a la habitación de Hoozuki.

"No lo sé..y la vida privada de Hoozuki-sama tampoco es de nuestra incumbencia" Respondió un sonrojado Rurio. "Agradece que salgamos vivos después de esto"

La puerta de la habitación del demonio se abrió en ese instante cortando los cuchicheos de los animales. Los tres se pusieron firmes esperando la reprimenda.

Hoozuki suspiró pesadamente.

"No voy a lastimar a ningún animal..así que si pueden decirme que hacen aquí, sería de gran ayuda" Aclaró el Oni, percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

En ese momento Shiro decidió hacer gala de su valentía y volvió a repetir su motivo para despertarlo.

El demonio se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio.

"Bien..conozco a alguien que los cultiva. Supongo que no habrá mas remedio que visitarlo, déjenme enlistarme y.."

"¿Puedo ir también? Sería interesante conocer los alrededores.."

Las cuatro miradas se posaron en el acompañante de Hoozuki.

El demonio no parecía muy convencido. Finalmente pareció llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo interno y asintó con la cabeza.

"Que más da.." Dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

"Ah..Hoozuki-sama puedo preguntar ¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Kakisuke ante la estupefacta mirada de sus compañeros. _Que atrevido_.

"Oh si, había olvidado presentarlos él es..." Hoozuki dudó unos instantes. El mono percibió la incomodidad de su superior y maldijo a su curiosidad por atreverse a preguntar.

"Es un vendedor de medicinas, lo traje conmigo de mi último viaje a Japón" Respondió finalmente y con eso se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Pocos instantes después el extraño grupo compuesto por tres animales, un demonio y un vendedor de medicinas llegaban al sector del cielo en donde se cultivaban los famosos duraznos.

Durante el trayecto Shiro no había podido evitar preguntarse sobre las palabras de Hoozuki.

 _¿Por qué había dudado tanto en dar cuenta de su identidad? Vendedor de medicinas, "Kusuriuri", era un termino muy general para describir a alguien ¿Y su nombre?.¿Un vendedor de medicinas traído de Japón?¿Quería decír eso que pertenecía al mundo de los vivos? Acaso..._

La expresión de Shiro cambió a una de horror. Claro, debía tratarse de eso.

 _Lo ha secuestrado._

Había escuchado de demonios que raptaban a sus humanos "favoritos" y los llevaban al infierno para hacerles..cosas. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hoozuki-Sama...

"No te alejes!" Indicó secamente el demonio a su acompañante.

"No, Hoozuki-sama" respondió tranquilamente el vendedor de medicinas.

Shiro sintió pena por el pobre muchacho. Quién sabía a qué tipo de sádicas cosas había sido sometido.

El encuentro con Momotaro supuso un alivio a sus contrariados pensamientos.

"Rurio, Kakisuke, Shiro!" Que alegría!" Momotaro irradiaba felicidad al verlos.

Estaba en proceso de darles el durazno que había iniciado toda aquella situación, cuando fué súbitamente interrumpido por la figura de un hombre que fué a estrellarse a sus pies.

Todos parecían confundidos excepto Hoozuki y el mismo Momotaro.

"Este es Hakutaku, una bestia sagrada china, vende medicinas en el Shangri-La y usualmente es golpeado por las mujeres de la zona.."Explicó con perversa diversión Hoozuki.

"¡Tu! ¿¡Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí!?'" Hakutaku parecía enfermo de solo ver al Oni.

Momotaro se adelantó para explicarle a su superior el motivo de la visita de Shiro y sus amigos.

Cuando todo estuvo aclarado, Hakutaku fijó su mirada en el extraño sujeto parado al lado de su archienemigo.

Sus coloridas ropas y su aspecto en general le indicaban que no pertenecía al mundo de los muertos.

"Oh! A tí no te había visto nunca...¿Quién eres?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba para examinarlo más de cerca.

"Yo...soy un simple vendedor de medicinas" Respondió Kusuriuri haciendole una profunda reverencia.

"Mmm..¿vendedor de medicinas, díces? Es posible..pero hay algo más.."

Hakutaku lo escudriñaba de cerca con una expresión de profunda concentración en el rostro.

De pronto, ante la vergüenza de todos, con un rápido movimiento, estampó una de sus manos en las posaderas del vendedor de medicinas.

Solo duró un segundo, ya que la bestia sagrada salió volando (por segunda vez en ese día) en el mismo instante en que hizo contacto con la masa del demonio.

"¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS CRÉES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO?!" Los tres animales y Momotaro intentaban contener al demonio que parecía tener todas las intenciones de asesinar a su enemigo en ese momento.

"¡Lo sabía!, Lo siento, pero no tenía otra forma de comprobarlo. Ellos no suelen ser muy propensos a dar información de sí mismos.."

 _Ellos_ , pensó intrigado Shiro _¿Quiénes ellos?_

Hakutaku continuó tranquilamente como si no hubiera un demonio pidiendo por su cabeza a pocos pasos.

"Como siempre, son las colas las que los delatan. Cuando los Kitsunes se convierten en humanos tienen dificultades para ocultarlas. Aunque debo decirte que has hecho un maravilloso trabajo con tu kimono y obi. A simple vista, nadie se atrevería a notarlas, claro que al tacto.."

Un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro del vendedor de medicinas.

"Ahora bien, me pregunto ¿Qué hace un adorable Kitsune junto a este desagradable sujeto?" Preguntó Hakutaku al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre que manaba de su naríz.

"¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! ¡NOS VAMOS!" Con un rápido movimiento Hoozuki tomo la mano del vendedor de medicinas y se lo llevó del lugar.

"Fué un placer conocerlos!" alcanzó a decir el último, mientras era arrastrado de nuevo al infierno por el enfurecido demonio.

 _Que extraño_ pensó la bestia sagrada mientras le alcanzaba un durazno a Shiro.

Definitivamente tenía que saber más de esto.


	3. Un amor imposible

Un amor imposible

Sentado en su trono, en el palacio infernal, el rey Enma permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _Qué extraño_ , pensó Hakutaku mientras le entregaba el pedido de medicinas que le había encargado.

Usualmente el rey desbordaba entusiasmo y siempre parecía dispuesto a una buena charla, pero ese día parecía algo ido.

.

"Disculpe señor, ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Oh, no..nada importante. Es solo que Hoozuki esta algo extraño últimamente. Hace unos días, vino a entregarme el reporte que confirmaba que el gran número de bajas que estabamos recibiendo se debe a la Gran Guerra en el mundo humano y desde entonces no he sabido nada de él. .."

"¿No está haciendo su trabajo?"Preguntó descreído Hakutaku, quien no podía concebir que algo así ocurriera.

"Bueno no...no, necesariamente. Hace sus labores solo que, ya no almuerza conmigo ni nos cruzamos tan frecuentamente como antes..es extraño"

La bestia sagrada meditó unos momentos y luego pareció llegar a una conclusión.

"Bueno... debe ser por el Kitsune"

El rey Enma lo miró sin entender.

"¿Kitsune?¿Qué Kitsune?"

"Últimamente lo he visto acompañado por un Kitsune. Ha adoptado la forma de un hombre jóven, con extraña pintura en el rostro y un kimono colorido.." _¿En serio no lo ha visto?_ Pensó el farmaceutico al notar la cara de desconcierto que el otro le ponía.

Sabía que el rey solía ser algo despistado, pero pasar por alto un sujeto tan peculiar era el colmo.

A menos que...

"¿Y qué haría un Kitsune con nuestro Hoozuki?"

Hakutaku pasó por alto el posesivo"nuestro" y se concentró en dar una respuesta.

"Bueno, eso es lo que me he estado preguntando..pero el saber que usted desconocía su existencia, solo me deja una conclusión"

"¿Y cuál es?" El rey Enma se acercó a él.

"Hoozuki se lo ha ocultado deliberadamente" Dijo Hakutaku en tono conspiratorio.

"¿Y eso por qué?" susurró el soberano.

"Bueno...es evidente"

Los dos se habían acercado tanto que apenas levantaban la voz para hablar. Hakutaku usaba un tono tan serio y grave que el rey moría de la intriga.

"Se trata de..."

"¿De...?"

"De un..."

"¿De un qué..?

"DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR IMPOSIBLE!" Remató triunfalmente la bestia sagrada, mientras agitaba un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

"SII! DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR IMPOSI...!..Espera ¡¿QUÉ?!"

El rey se había dejado llevar por el entusiasmo del otro, pero se había detenido en el momento en que pudo darle sentido a sus palabras.

"Bueno, es obvio.."

"No estoy tan seguro de poder seguirte"

"Hoozuki lo ha traído del mundo humano. Usted mismo dijo que la Gran Guerra estaba generando muchos muertos. Es posible que se hayan enamorado y él lo haya traído aquí para evitar su muerte"

Enma no parecía muy convencido. ¿Hoozuki enamorado? ¿Y de un Kitsune? Era lo más ridículo que había escuchado.

"Pienselo por un momento..Hoozuki siempre ha sido alguien reservado en relación a su vida privada..¿Quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?"

"Uhm"

"Él siempre ha tenido una extraña fascinación por los animales peludos y esponjosos, no es de extrañar que se haya fijado en un zorro que puede convertirse en humano como pareja"

El rey podía recordar con claridad la conversación que habían tenido hacía unos días en relación a los animales australianos que el demonio deseaba acariciar.

"Bueno en eso tienes razón"

"Además, parecía muy posesivo con él cuando estuvo en mi presencia"

"¿Posesivo..?"

"Y por último..¿Por qué le ocultaría su existencia?"

"Bueno..no lo sé" Enma ya estaba mareado.

"Eso es porque sabe que mantener a alguien del mundo de los vivos en este plano, va contra todas las leyes"

El rey procesó unos momentos la información. Desde la visión de Hakutaku, todo parecía encajar. Aunque la bestia sagrada tenía la desagradable costumbre de ver amor, incluso en lugares dónde claramente no lo había, no podía evitar recordar la última conversación que había tenido con el demonio antes de sus vacaciones en Australia.

Hoozuki había sido sorprendentemente abierto con él en relación a sus gustos en una pareja. Había señalado que le agradaría estar con alguien que aguantara el dolor y que no tuviera miedo de probar cosas nuevas. Un Kitsune podía ajustarse perfectamente a esa descripción.

"Pero en ese caso..¿Por qué querría evitar que muriese? Tal vez, si se ha portado mal, pueda tener la oportunidad de venir aquí y.. "

"Se equivoca" Lo cortó al instante el farmacéutico. "Un Kitsune, es un sirviente de la Diosa Inari, por ende, es un producto de su voluntad. En caso de morir, el Kitsune vuelve a ser uno con su Diosa... sin dejar rastros."

Hakutaku hablaba resueltamente haciendo uso de sus conocimientos como bestia sagrada del Shangri-La.

"Hoozuki no puede permanecer en el mundo de los vivos. Pero teme que su amado sea asesinado y desaparezca. Es por eso que...el traerlo aquí, quebrantando todas las reglas del infierno,tal vez sea la única forma de amor que puedan tener"

Al terminar el discurso de Hakutaku, el rey Enma estaba casi al borde del llanto.

No podía imaginar lo que debía estar sufriendo su subordinado favorito. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Alguna forma de ayudarlo. Alguna excepción a la regla.

"¡EN NOMBRE DEL AMOR, TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO!" El soberano del infierno se había parado en su silla, haciendo que algunos demonios menores que pasaban por ahí lo miraran estupefactos.

"¿Tenemos?" La bestia sagrada no le veía buen color a esto.

"¿Tu no has dicho siempre que el amor debe triunfar?"

"Bueno si, pero.."

"Este es el momento de olvidar sus diferencias por un bien mayor" El rey lo mantenía agarrado por los hombros mientras estrellas parecían salir de sus ojos.

 _Definitivamente debía aprender a mantener la boca cerrada_ , pensó Hakutaku dando un hondo suspiro.


	4. Una boda infernal

Una boda infernal

El palacio infernal estaba inusualmente concurrido esa tarde. Numerosos demonios y Yokais de diversas categorías se hayaban reunidos en el gran salón.

Hoozuki nunca había visto tal congregación de empleados en un solo lugar.

"Disculpen" Llamó la atención de Karauri y Nasubi al ubicarlos entre la multitud. "¿Sáben qué está ocurriendo?"

Los aprendices negaron con la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad al sujeto de colorido kimono que acompañaba a su superior.

"El rey Enma-sama nos ha citado aquí, pero aún no nos ha dicho por qué..." Contestó Karauri mientras se rascaba la cabeza con aire pensativo.

"¿Será que va a aumentarnos el sueldo?" Dijo Nasubi con aire esperanzado.

"Claro que no, si aumentara el salario de todos los presentes, el infierno quedaría en bancarrota.." Retrucó al instante su compañero.

"Bueno pero aún así.."

Hoozuki y el vendedor de medicinas se alejaron del par que ya comenzaba una acalorada discusión sobre las finanzas infernales.

"¿Qué crées que sea?" Preguntó extrañado el vendedor de medicinas mientras seguía al Oni entre la multitud.

"No lo sé..no es propio de él hacer algo así..."

 _¿Sería que había descubierto..?_

De pronto, todas las luces del salón se apagaron y la figura del rey Enma se materializó al disiparse una nube de humo. Todos los presentes en la estancia cesaron instantáneamente sus conversaciones, centrándose en el soberano.

Unos embarazosos segundos pasaron hasta que el rey por fín habló.

" ¡HOOZUKI!" Bramó en un rugido que resonó por toda la sala. "¡TU Y EL KITSUNE QUE ESTÁ CONTIGO, AL FRENTE!"

El demonio y el vendedor de medicinas intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada antes de dirigirse al frente del salón.

 _Entonces el rey sabía. ¿Sería despedido?_ Meditaba el Oni.

Mientras avanzaban podían escuchar los susurros de los Yokais cuchicheando a su alrededor.

 _Si definitivamente iba a ser despedido hubiera preferido menos público_. Pensó algo deprimido el demonio.

Cuando por fín ambos estuvieron cerca del rey, éste continuó.

"Tu" dijo señalando a su subordinado "Has estado ocultándome información sensible el último tiempo"

Hoozuki respiró hondo preparado para defenderse. No iba a irse sin obtener, al menos, una buena indemnización. Sin embargo, Enma no lo dejó emitir palabra.

"Has puesto en peligro las leyes básicas que separan nuestro mundo del mundo humano..y todo por un Kitsune" Sentenció observando grávemente al vendedor de medicinas que todo ese tiempo había permanecido con la cabeza gacha en señal de reverencia.

El Oni podía escuchar los murmullos detrás de sí elevarse. Si Enma quería dar un ejemplo a sus empleados con esto, lo estaba logrando con creces.

"Aunque.." continuó, mientras con una mano elevaba el rostro del vendedor de medicinas "Creo que nadie podría culparte por eso.." Finalizó dándo una apreciativa mirada al confundido Kitsune frente a sí.

 _¿De qué está hablando?_ Pensó aturdido el demonio.

"¡Es por eso que con la ayuda de Hakutaku, bestia sagrada del Shangri-La, hemos logrado encontrar una salida a tan difícil situación!"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hoozuki fulminó con la mirada al farmaceutico chino _¿Qué diablos tienes tú que ver en esto?_

" _¡Oh, no me lo agradezcas!"_ Le contestó el otro mentalmente.

"Es por eso que todos estan reunidos aquí, porque hoy celebraremos..una BODA INFERNAL!"

Al decír esto, una suntuosa decoración se hizo presente en el lugar.

Globos, flores y guirnaldas adornaron columnas y paredes.

Un festín con manjares de diversa índole se materializó en un costado _,_ al tiempo que un altar se elevaba sobre las cabezas del rey, el vendedor de medicinas y el propio Hoozuki.

De pronto, todos los invitados estuvieron sentados en bancos. Karauri y Nasubi lloraban de emoción. _Nos sabíamos que el gran Hoozuki-sama fuera a casarse, que felicidad._ Se los escuchaba decír desde lejos.

Tanto Hoozuki como el vendedor de medicinas parecían petrificados en el lugar. Ninguno era capaz de emitir palabra.

"Oh, no se preocupen" Se acercó a ellos afáblemente el rey Enma "Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero Hakutaku me puso al corriente de su situación y ésta es la única manera de que puedan estar juntos"

"De...¿De qué situación?" El demonio parecía salir lentamente de su letargo mientras sentía que una ira asesina se apoderaba de él.

"Bueno, de su historia de amor imposible, por supuesto. Ya no es necesario que lo oculten, por cierto. Encontramos unos viejos tratados que dicen que si contraen matrimonio, el Kitsune pasará a ser ciudadano oficial del infierno, ya no tienen de qué preocuparse.."

En el preciso instante en que Hoozuki iba a responderle, las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_ Pensó el demonio.

La figura de un hombre y tres animales se recortaba en el marco de la entrada.

"¡DETENGAN LA BODA!" Exclamó a viva voz Momotaro, mientras apuntaba con su bandera a los "novios" en el altar.

"ACASO ¿ NO VEN QUE ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS?"

 _Al fín alguien con sentido común._ Pensó el Oni aliviado.

Ante la incrédula mirada de todos los presentes. Momotaro avanzó resuelto junto a sus animales hacia el frente del salón.

"Esta boda no puede llevarse a cabo porque se trata de... ¡UN SECUESTRO!"

La boca de Hoozuki parecía llegar a rozar el suelo.

"¿Un secuestro, díces? ¡Eplícate jovencito!" El rey Enma, parecía tan consternado con la repentina aparición del antiguo héroe como los demás.

"Shiro, me lo ha contado todo."

En ese momento, Shiro quería escabullirse entre los presentes, pero el rápido abrazo de Momotaro lo detuvo.

"Me ha dicho que Hoozuki-sama ha traído a este hombre de Japón contra su voluntad, y que ha sido sometido a sus perversos tratos"

"Bueno, eso no fue exactamente lo que le dije.."Susurraba Shiro con gesto de querer que lo tragase la tierra.

"Hoozuki-sama, ha sido amable conmigo, me ha dado un buen trabajo y un sueldo, por eso.."

Momotaro se irguió en su mejor pose épica.

"¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE CAIGA EN LAS OSCURAS GARRAS DE LA PERVERSIÓN! ¡EN NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA, LIBERE A ESE HOMBRE AHORA!"

Y eso fué hasta dónde pudo tolerar Hoozuki.


	5. Un amor infernal

Un amor infernal 

El palacio infernal era un auténtico desastre. Las guirnaldas, y comida desperdigados por todo el lugar, bancos caídos y paredes dañadas eran el mudo testimonio de la intensa lucha que se había llevado a cabo pocas horas antes.

El rey Enma y Momotaro permanecían sentados en las escalinatas con sendos chichones sobre sus cabezas y una nube negra de depresión que parecía seguirlos adonde fueran.

El corazón de Shiro se encogió al verlos en tan deplorable estado.

"Al menos se encuentran mejor que Hakutaku-sama.." Pensó en voz alta. Solo hacía pocos minutos que habían logrado frenar la hemorragia que manaba de su cabeza.

Al escucharlo Momotaro le dirigió una frustrada mirada.

"Bueno, tú, Rurio y Kakisuke han tenido suerte de ser animales..sino hubieran terminado como nosotros."

"Ese Hoozuki no se ha medido para nada..¿Cómo íbamos a saber que todo se trataba de una misión secreta? Agregó penosamente el soberano mientras se colocaba una compresa en uno de sus múltiples chichones.

"Aún así no lo entiendo...¡dijiste que los habías visto juntos en la misma cama!"

El antiguo héroe aún no comprendía cómo su tan heroica y noble intervención hubiera resultado en una batalla campal producto de un malentendido.

"Ah..respecto a eso" Shiro se encogió un poco avergonzado "Cuando le pregunté a Hoozuki-sama acerca de eso, me dijo que era porque él no poseía dos camas y no podía hacer que su invitado durmiera en el suelo.."

Unos segundos pasaron en los que ni el Rey Enma ni Momotaro dijeron nada.

"Eso no tiene sentido para mi.."

"Tampoco para mi.."

Respondieron ambos al unísono.

"Pero supongo que tratándose de Hoozuki, es de esperarse.." Sentenció el monarca finalmente. "Evidentemente, todo se trató de una confusión..ahora bien, me pregunto ¿Quién va a ordenar todo este desastre? " dijo refiriéndose al estado del palacio

Las miradas de Momotaro y el rey se centraron en el pequeño perro blanco frente a ellos.

"Ehh..bueno creo que ya debo irme"

"¡Shiro!"

* * *

Gritaron los dos hombres al tiempo que perseguían al causante de todo por el salón.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Hoozuki, el vendedor de medicinas colocaba distintos unguentos en las mordeduras que la bestia sagrada había dejado en el Oni.

"No comprendo.. no entiendo qué se les pudo haber cruzado por la cabeza para armar tanto escándalo. De seguro todo debió ser idea de ese idiota de Hakutaku. ¡Voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea..!"Refunfuñaba mientras era atendido.

"Listo" le dijo Kusuriuri mientras comenzaba a guardar sus medicinas en los cajones de su gran caja de madera.

Hoozuki centró su atención en él. Había viajado al infierno para obtener información de un mononoke que volvía a aparecer en el mundo humano cada cierta cantidad de años. Siempre era el mismo mononoke (¿Bakeneko había dicho?) que de alguna forma escapaba de su prisión infernal para atormentar a un grupo de humanos.

Interferir en el plano de los vivos de esa manera, iba contra la reglamentación vigente, por lo que Hoozuki se había ofrecido de ayuda para atraparlo a cambio de un pequeño favor.

"Lamento que la inoperancia de mis colegas no te haya permitido encontrar al mononoke. Supongo que ahora que sabe que estás por aquí, todo será más difícil" El demonio suspiró deprimido. "Realmente me hubiera gustado completar nuestro trato.."

El vendendor de medicinas lo observó fíjamente

"Este ha sido un viaje para obtener información y sin lugar a dudas la he obtenido. Me has mostrado distintos sectores del infierno, me has informado sobre su funcionamiento y he conocido a varios de sus empleados. Sin contar con el hecho de que me divertido bastante durante todo esto. Siendo así, no veo por qué no deberíamos honrar nuestro acuerdo" Dijo Kusuriuri mientras que con un grácil movimiento se sentaba sobre la mesa y se desprendía de su obi.

A éste, le siguieron varias prendas más hasta que finalmente el kimono se deslizó con suavidad por sus hombros, bajando por su espalda y yendo a parar justo a la altura donde terminaba su columna.

El demonio estaba paralizado ante la visión que tenía en frente.

Cuando le había pedido que a cambio de su ayuda le permitiera ver sus colas, lo había dicho sin pensar. Como si hablara con un animal cualquiera. No había caído en la cuenta de que si bien un Kitsune era en esencia un zorro, no dejaba de tener apariencia humana.

Como resultado de su falta de tacto, ahora tenía a un jóven semidesnudo sentado arriba de su mesa de trabajo, enseñándole las blancas colas que nacían de la zona más comprometida de su cuerpo.

Hoozuki se sintió un pervetido. Él no era esa clase de demonio. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se cubriera, que no era necesario exponerse a tan vergonzosa situación, cuando el Kitsune habló.

"¿Qué te parecen? Nunca nadie me había pedido algo así. De hecho, casi siempre debo ocultarlas para pasar desapercibido entre los humanos. Es refrescante liberarlas, de vez en cuando." El vendedor de medicinas parecía algo inseguro al hablar, como si realmente esperase algun tipo de valoración positiva de parte del oni.

Entonces Hoozuki se fijó en él. Realmente se fijó en él.

El Kitsune lo miraba de lado y su cabello cubría parte de su expresión. La pintura de su rostro también adornaba su espalda en complicados patrones que resaltaban la blancura de su téz.

Sin tanta ropa que lo cubriera, su figura era estilizada y esbelta. Su cadera presentaba una delicada curbatura casi imperceptible y del final de su columna manaban las colas como si se tratara de una cascada de luz. A simple vista eran blancas, pero según la iluminación emitían un destello plateado que llenaba la habitación.

Nunca, en toda su vida demoníaca, Hoozuki había visto algo así. Era tan peculiar y magnífico que no entendía como no se había percatado antes de la belleza de su compañero.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que no había dicho nada en un prolongado espacio de tiempo, el oni tragó en seco obligándose a salir de su momento de revelación.

"Estan...son.." sacudió la cabeza para ordenarse "Van muy bien contigo y con la forma de tu cuerpo, definitavemente debes estar orgulloso de ellas" Sentenció finalmente en un arranque de honestidad.

Kusuriuri pareció satisfecho con esto, sonrió de medio lado y procedió a vestirse de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, el demonio buscaba disimuladamente un pañuelo para cubrirse la hemorragia nasal que parecía inminente.

 _Sin lugar a dudas, era un pervertido._

* * *

Los días transcurrían en el infierno sin novedades. El trabajo se acumulaba y siempre había algo para hacer, por lo que Hoozuki no tenía mucho tiempo para sí mismo.

Sus breves momentos de ocio se dividían entre cultivar peces dorados y fumar su pipa en uno de los balcones del palacio.

En esta última actividad lo encontró el rey Enma cuando llamó su atención. Recientemente notaba que su subordinado estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. El soberano podía ser muy obtuso para ciertas cosas, pero en este caso, creía conocer el motivo.

"Ah Hoozuki, que bueno encontrarte, he recibido un informe de que la Gran Guerra en el mundo humano ha terminado.."

"Estoy en mi tiempo libre" Lo cortó sécamente el demonio, mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

"Ah lo sé, lo sé..bueno, supongo que aún sigues enojado por lo de la boda. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿tres meses..?"

"Nueve" Precisó el Oni con aire aburrido.

"Oh? ¿Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que él se fué? Parecía un sujeto agradable, no me hubiera molestado que se quedara un tiempo más entre nosotros."

Su subordinado lo miró con una expresión que decía " _Sábes perfectamente que eso no era posible_ ".

El rey Enma comenzó a sudar frío. No quería volver a incitar la ira del demonio. Así que se centró en el motivo que lo traía por ahí.

"En fín, solo vine a pedirte un encargo. Dado que la guerra terminó, preciso un informe detallado de la cantidad de muertes que hubo en el mundo humano para cotejarla con los datos que tienen en nuestras oficinas. Sé que es un trabajo tedioso, por lo que necesito que te traslades a Japón por tiempo indeterminado para poder llenar bien esas listas. Los gastos corren por mi cuenta, por supuesto."

Hoozuki observó fíjamente al monarca indeciso en si debía comentar algo o no. Al cabo de unos segundos suspiró sonriendo,

"Supongo que necesitan mucho esas listas"

Enma, quien rogaba internamente que su empleado aceptara la oferta, también sonrió.

"¡Oh, si! ¡Son indispensables! No queremos que mononokes sigan apareciendo en el otro plano." Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba satisfecho.

Hoozuki se sonrojó.

Ésta vez, a su viaje al mundo de los vivos, llevaría un racimo de sus flores pez dorado.

Fín


End file.
